Akastuki's Little Gifts from above
by NeonLightsArePretty
Summary: 4 Earth young adults accidentally ended up in the Naruto universe due to one of their stupid wishes, Can they handle the Akastuki, or better yet can the Akatsuki handle them? *shrugs* Read and find out -Possible lemons ocsXAkastuki and language...you were warned
1. The freaking star

**Akastuki's Little gifts from above **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my crazy oc's enjoy :3**

**Chapter 1: The wishing star**

**(4 years ago age 14) Raèden's P.O.V**

"Hey, it's 7 o-clock…" Cobi, my younger male cousin said,

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it, I can't control the time." I replied,

"How do you know, I heard witches can control time too." He (Cobi) said, but…he ended up in a head lock, while pulling my hair and I ended up punching him while he was in…my head lock *shrugs*…perfectly normal.

"Idiots, hey if you guys want to fight take it out side, please, I'm not going to miss this Naruto marathon tonight." Ashley said in a calm yet demonic voice,

"Yeah! You guys always do this." Alaena, our happy go lucky friend who needs to jump off of a bridge sometimes…and I mean jump, I'm tired of pushing her for all these years…it pisses me off that I had to get 2 strikes already at this age…I mean damn, not like she died…and where was the proof that I did _anyway. _Humph.

_~First Flash Back~_

_We were at a deep lake that had a blue hole at the bottom of it…no one was allowed to swim in it but they made a bridge so that you can walk over it, so we where there admiring (Cobi, Ashley, Alaèna and I)…_

"_Isn't nature so beautiful, the wind is so moving, the deep water is so mysterious, its breath taking. I love nature, I hope I can be as beautiful as nature inside and o- ahhhhh~" While saying tha,t Alaena seemed to have fallen some how…_

"_ALAENA!~" Cobi said jumping down to save her, what a dosh._

"_How long?" Ashley asked,_

"_How long what? You mean until Cobi realizes that he can't swim to save his own life before he can save a drowning fish? I dunno?" I replied,_

"_Humph." Ashley said expecting her nails,_

"_Aren't you concerned? What if he dies?" I asked,_

"_Hey, anyway doesn't matter, the reason I work with Aunty Sam (Cobi's mother) with finances is because I requested 10% of his life insurance I persuaded her to get…Hey 10,000 dollars is good money for a 14 year old. Now go get them." She answered,_

"_Why me, I know its unfortunate that my hand came in contact with her back as I was stretching it and its even more unfortunate that Cobi is such a dumb-ass to go swimming after her…why don't you get them?" I said,_

"_Don't talk shit to me, you know why I'm not going after them." She said right back I shrugged, and looked over the bridge._

_Anyway after all of that Alaena ended up saving Cobi as she used her swimming lessons to avoid the blue hole and went to the side of the lake and we ended up walking home peacefully… what a good Easter_

**Ashley's P.O.V**

After I told Raèden and Cobi to shut up, Cobi ended up blabbering about something he saw on TV, "We should wish on the first star we see, I mean it should come true, huh?" He said…what bull crap, but we ended up going along with it anyway…we had about thirty minutes before the Naruto marathon starts anyway.

We wished on the evening star like he wanted to, "I wish for all the money in the world. Or maybe be a master mind to help rule it, anyone would do" I wished,

"I wish that I can talk to animals." Alaena said looking up to the sky like a goofball,

"I wish I can beat any bitch's ass that annoys me," Raèden wished, obviously with _someone _in mind.

"I wish I can go to the Naru-universe, with you 3 and I could bring everything else I love." He said with an evil smirk on his face,

"Am I supposed to be touched?" I asked bluntly,

"Knowing you, I think he didn't expect it." Raèden stated,

"Well, lets go back and watch the Naruto special!" Alaena said running back into our grandmother's house. Well, we are 1st cousins (except for Alaena) so we all hanged out at our grandmother's house, but she's usually not home. We live in Miami Florida, our grand mother calls us blatino, cause she's Latino so is our mothers (they're sisters) but they all had us with black men *shrugs* grandma always calls us that.

I have light brown/yellow skin and straight black/brown hair. I have light brown eyes that usually look yellow, and I'm mid height.

Raèden has light brown/yellow skin, natural pitch black curly hair, Reddish eyes, they're light brown but looks red most of the time. And is mid height like I am.

Cobi has yellow skin, black short wavy hair, gray eyes and he's a little shorter than us; Being the younger one. (We're all the same age, I'm the oldest born in April, Raèden was born in September, he was born in November and Alaena was born on Christmas morning. Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Sharp -_- . And it's about January right now).

Alaena has yellow skin, straight black hair, black eyes and is short. She's more of a best friend to us, She's Italian and Korean. When we first met her she couldn't speak proper English actually. I could remember us always thinking _'the fuck?' _

**Cobi's P.O.V (4 years later, Back to the present age 18)**

It was the day of our graduation. Ashley's, Alaena's and mines. We finished the boring ceremony already and we got our awards, Ashley being the valedictorian , and Alaena and I being just average students *sweat drop*. Sense we were finished with everything, Raèden pulled up in her dark blue low rider she bought.

"Its about time you guys graduated." She said teasing, even though she wasn't the oldest she graduated 2 years before us; Valedictorian and everything. She started grade one when she was 4, she's really smart but I don't know who's smarter Ashley or Raèden. Ashley uses her smarts for stuff like getting money or to only benefit her needs, Raèden just lives her life to the fullest and doesn't give a fuck about her gift of being intelligent.

Its more like While everyone's running trying to catch them up (Don't get it twisted I'm not one of them, hahahaha) the ones who wanna do there best, those two are just jogging, and sometimes walking and still has a major gap between us. I'm just jogging in my place keeping my grades up while Alaena's just skipping *sweat drop*

We all had a graduation party in our honor. But then this thing happened, there was this flash of light in the sky, a falling star we thought. But then there was this light surrounding Raèden, everyone at the party started screaming and gasping, Raèden was still dumbfounded thinking what the fuck. The light blinded all of us and all we heard was her screaming.

Ashley looked scared, I never saw Ashley so frightened before. That is, until Ashley saw the light surrounding her. She started screaming "let go of me!" and no later after that the same thing happened to her. Everyone started screaming even louder, scared that they might have been next. Except our uncle Ray who was screaming, "Jesus is coming down! Lord don't leave me here too!"

Alaena started crying, and when the same happen to her she started running, but then she tripped *sweat drop* and the light consumed her as well. Everyone started jumping in their cars, started praying, screaming and what not. But when I saw the light started to surround me… I smiled…"at least where ever they went I'm going too" I said as…of course I was engulfed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH~!" I heard everyone scream. Until BAMM! We hit the ground or better yet someone.

"God damn it! What the hell happened?!" I heard Raèden say, I wasn't responding…to busy being in horror shocked~ At least it was a good landi- "AHHH~!" Raeden screamed as I came threw, "Tw-Tw-Two Sasoris!" She said

"Wait WHERE!" I asked,

"You!" she said pointing at me as I got a good look at her…one…two…three…

"AHHH~ An Albino!" I screamed, who is she?! An albino women with Raèden's voice, The world really did end!

"Cobi? Is that you?" she asked me.

"Ye-yeah, but are you really Raèden?!" I asked, as she shock her head yes…

"You're a red head." She stated,

"How can I be?" I said as I plucked a hair out of my scalp. And, it was red, I'm a red head?

"You look a lot like Sasori, even you eyes, complexion, and facial expression. Oh my God your hand-some." She said as her eyes mysteriously turned into hearts.

"Woah, but Raeden…Your hair, its white, your eyes are Blue and… your skin is still tan." I told her. She looked her self over,

"AHHHH~" she screamed,

"What, your still pretty." I said shrugging, "And I'm still smoking hot. Woah~ that sounds gay cause I look like Sasori…but I'm complementing my now, body. pahahaha!" I said, but Raèden wasn't meaning me, she was pointing at something else, the thing I landed on… an angry Sasori…oh what a life. I immediately jumped off of him screaming. (A/N: Raèden: Obviously like a scared little girl) And Raèden hoped off of the person she fell on, Deidara.

"What the fuck is going on, un" Deidara said getting up looking fairly pissed, while Raèden just sheepishly smiled.

"Who are you?" Sasori demanded us to answer,

"Dead." I said as Raeden elbowed me…_hard_.

"Um I'm Raèden Perez, and this is my cousin Cobi Ribbon." Raèden said,

"What village are you from?" Deidara asked shooting death glares at us (but for some reason I think it was more towards me *shivers* "And what dumb names" Well Deidara isn't that common either! Humph.

"Um, Miami… Florida… North America… Earth… Milky way galaxy?" Raèden tried to answer as I kept my mouth pin shut,

"Don't mess with us," Sasori said glaring at the both of us, until we heard something hit the ground… it was a shoe…Ashley's shoe! Thank God~ she could help us get out of this *crying tears of joy*

I immediately forgot what was going on and started shouting her name out, "I'm up here you ass." Ashley said from a branch on a tree not to far from where we saw her shoe.

"Jump! And I will catch you…no don't jump, Yes JUMP! No I wouldn't be able- JUMP! No stay." I said under the branch she was on, she looked really board some how, "that settles it-"

"AAHHHH~" Alaena screamed Then BAMM!~ she landed on Ashley, broke the tree branch, the branch fell on me, I ended up a cushion, and possibly with 2 broken ribs. Ouch.

"Sasori, shouldn't we just kill them?" Deidara asked, "I'll teach them what real art truly is,un."

"You wouldn't want to do that." Ashley said, "We can help the Akatsuki, if you spare our lies, we can predict what's going to happen. We're not from this world, but we know what's going down on this world so yeah, we can help you." She said casually getting off of me.

"Then, we can kill 3 of you and just keep one." Sasori stated,

"AAHHH~~ There are 2 Sasori's, An Albino with tan skin and an Ashley!" Alaena screamed finally realizing this situation,

"Shut up you blond headed fool." Raeden said, as Alaena looked at her hair and started screaming realizing she was indeed blond, ah, Alaena…at least her personality didn't change, "You wouldn't wanna do that either, we all have individual information on everything going down here. For instance, I know something about your leader, and Ashley Cobi or Alaena doesn't know about. Or Alaena knows something about the nine tails, and we know nothing about. Or how about Cobi knows something about _you, Sasori_ that can actually help you that we're oblivious to. Or Ashley knows the secret to Konoah's destruction that we don't have a clue about. Be smart here." Well we know Raèden has her feisty as ever personality back.

**Alaena's P.O.V**

"We can just kill you and go into your minds to get information." Sasori said,

"You don't wanna go into our minds…you just don't, you will never be the same…_ever" _Cobi said

"And plus, Cobi's a good cook, we can become spies, or help take care of your hide out!" I said smiling

"I'm not cleaning shit." Raèden said bluntly

"Deal?" Ashley asked, but they knocked everyone including me out…HOW RUDE!

~*()*~

I woke up, I couldn't see good in this light at all. But, I saw someone…It was Ashley I Think… she was staring at me. Did any of the past P.O.V's mentioned that Ashley is exceptionally scary glaring at you? No, well your hearing it now. Even in the dark…

"So your finally awake huh." Ashley said glaring hanging from the wall opposite me …we where chained by our ankles and wrists on opposite sides of the wall so yah, I'm pretty scared, and only us two were in the cell.

"Hey Ashley, um, who's your favorite Akastuki member?" I asked her trying not to focus off of her gaze.

"I don't have one." She said bluntly,

"Okay how do you feel about Hidan?"

"Annoying."

"Okay, how about Deidara?"

"Annoying."

"Tobi?"

"Annoying-er…other than his real act, then he's really relatable to me." She said shrugging,

"Sasori?"

"I can relate to him." Translation :I would totally hang out with him, more than some of these idiots.

"Okay, Kakazu?"

"We're two peas in a pod, he likes money I like money, he's not an idiot, I'm not an idiot. So yeah."

"Pein?"

"Relatable"

"Konan?"

"relatable,"

"Kisame?"

"He's alright."

"Zetsu?"

"Eh, I don't know."

"Okay, Itachi."

"…"

"*gasp* I knew it…you like him!" I said to her, I knew she always liked Itachi from the very beginning.

"Shut up, I respect him for the type of guy he is." She said to me,

"You l-l-l-like~ him!" I shouted

"…go jump off a bridge."

**Note: Well that was a good first very long chapter, this story is based on my crazy cousins and best friend Alaena. My name is Raèden, not reviling my last name, and our crazy imagination…trust me it only gets crazier from here..Now review! Good bye *waves**


	2. WHAT ABOUT THE MONEY!

**Akatsuki's Little gifts from above**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…just my unstable oc's…enjoy**

**Chapter 2: The escape**

* * *

**Raeden's P.O.V**

"Hello...is anyone there?" I asked,

"Raeden? Oh thank the Lord...its you. Now I don't have to worry about the boogy-man getting me." Cobi said, I twitched...but I calmed down. We weren't in a situation where I can jump across the room and castrate him, no, we where both dangling from the walls.

"Why, why do I have to be stuck here with you." I said glaring at him, not like he could see me, but I bet he could feel it.

" 'Cause the world knows you love me and enjoy my company!" he said, I could feel him smirking...so, I did the most civilized thing _too _do, cussed him out. " You know, theres no need to curse, anyway...HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF THIS SHIT!"

"Well that was a good point you made...Cobi?"

"What?"

"Your gonna hear a lot of flinching, I'll probably even scream, but keep calm and collected ok."

"What are you gonna do, feel your self."

"NO YOU DUMB ASS SON OF A BITCH! I SAID KEEP _CALM _AND_ COLLECTED!"_

"...Yes'mam" he said frowning.

My ankles and wrists were chained to the wall, I used my arms to push the chains down, God it was painful. I was trying to get my arms down, but I had to try pushing my uper body upwards...I cringed, and gasp for air doing this. It felt like I was ripping my ankles and wrists off, I probably was.

I heard all sorts of cracking sounds from my ankles, but right when I couldn't take it no more, what I was trying to get fell into my hands. A lighter, and I almost dropped it... the worst mini-heart attack in my life...ugghhh!

"Raeden, uh, are you finished? Are you okay?" He said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah." I said lighting the lighter.

"Wait! So you did all of that just to light up the room? You could have down that with my personality." He said,

"You are a stale mother effer." I said, "and no. In grade eight did you learn about heat?"

"Yeah..."

"Well these chains are solids."

"That was such a good theory." he said, but I choose to ignore him.

"Heat makes solids expand, all I have to do is heat up the chains and it will loosen and we can slip out." I said as I twirled the lighters fire onto the metal, getting burned in the process. But I slowly felt the grip losing up, and just that quick I got lose...well my right hand. And I did the same with my next wrist...

"Trying to escape are we?" but then the door opened, the figure at the door stared at me. 'Damn now I'm in for it.' "Your really bright to think of using heat like that." By the sound of his voice, I could tell it was Pein...I think I'm about to wet myself...I think Cobi just did.

"Um, uh? how can I put this...um I was- AAHH~!" I yelled as I feel from the wall (attention the light was turned off before the drop, no need to panic)

"You come with me." Pein said (more like demanded yesshh!)

"Um, please don't leave me... I'm afraid of being in the dark by myself!~ Well, I'm more afraid of being in a dark pace by myself with Raeden so~ Never mind." He said...the last part mumbling.

* * *

I Followed him down this hall, I was behind him, no chakra block or nothing...I guess he was really confident that I wasn't gonna do anything, and he was fucking right.

So, we walked to this double wooden door, and then he opened it. I saw Ashley , who looked back at me weary and tired, and I think it was just because she was board as hell, and was crying that he left all her money in her deposit box at home...the poor kitten.

"Listen, We thought it over, and we thought that You would have a great use for the Akastuki. We need a lot of work done here, and due to Kakuzu's complete complaining, you will most likely not be paid." Konan said, and right then and there I could hear Ashley bow her head and started crying in despair.

"So, um, in return for our lives, all we have to do is follow orders? Sounds alright with m-"

"**BUT WHAt ABOUT THE MONEY! _I need to live too!_" **Ashley said cutting me completely off, now she was in her own emo corner sulking, but agreed to the terms of keeping our lives, well, at least after the argument we had.

"The reason I choose you two to discuss it, is because you both looked like you have way more sense than the blond, and the Sasori look a like." Pein said,

"Hm true dat," I agreed, "but I have to know. Where are we going to sleep, and who's going to be looking after us?"

"Well most likely at least 2 of you are sharing a room, and Sasori and Deidara will be looking after You and the Sasori look a like...mostly because I thought that this might be interesting, and You (Ashley) and the blond are having either Itachi and Kisame to look after you, or maybe Hidan and Kakuzu. Anyone will do for me, okay dismissed."

"okay," I said as i picked Ashley from off the floor and went out to the hall way. But i hope they know what their getting themselves into.

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 done, Please review okay Bu-bye *waves***


	3. Ashley's Milk Buddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would be rich.**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Raeden helped me out the room, there I saw Kakuzu _that bastard._ Raeden held me back while I tried to pounce on Kakuzu walking past , " Kakuzu,** YOU BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. YOU MONEY GRUBBING EVIL**-"

"Woah Kakuzu, is that your fucking baby mama?" Hidan said walking behind him.

"**IF I WAS HIS MOTHERFUCKING BABY MOMA HE WOULD BE PAYING MY $5,000 FOR FUCKING CHILD SUPPORT!**" I said as Raeden Held my waist back.

"$5,000? Bitch, not on your life, I'll kill you first." Kakuzu said glaring at me, and we were having the most terrifying glare off in freaking history.

"What the hell is going on here, un?" Deidara said walking past as well.

"**KEEP WALKIN' BLONDIE!**" I said,

"Ashley come down DAMMIT!" Raeden said obviously not calming me down, **"YOU SAID YOU WERE COOL WITH IT!**"

**"WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW ME BY NOW, I LIE!" **I said,

Itachi walked passed, stopped, stared, sighed, and walked away. Sasori pulled a pissed off Deidara by his hair to get him out of the bral. Kisame watched in amusement, and Pein and Konan watch thru the crack of the door.

I guess Pein gave them orders not to kill us, because if not, Kakuzu would have killed me already for even mentioning him paying me. But I finally calmed down when Raeden softly patted my head and started singing the only song that does calm me down, '_I hate you, you hate me, but lets team up and kill Barney, with a knife to his neck and a gun to his head, and we wont stop till Barney's dead.'_ witch she sang while I twitched... (Cobi and Alaena were there, Only God knows why.)

After I calmed down, Pein came out of nowhere, "It's settled, Ashley and the blond fool, will be looked after by Kakuzu and Hidan!" then in two seconds he closed his office doors.

"He's really devious," Raeden said, "I like him."

"I know." Pein said opening his wooden doors again...out of nowhere. "Oh, Kakuzu and Hidan, show Ashley and Alame...whats her face, to their room. And Sasori, Deidara, show Raeden and the Sasori look alike to their rooms...now all of you...get out."

"But Where not even in your _office, **patato**!" _ said an anonymous whining voice, (*cough* Cobi *cough) Which was followed by numerous 'What the hells'. Cobi was nowhere to be found so we all looked at Sasori.

At first Sasori didn't notice but when he did, he glared, and when he glared, we backed away slowly.

* * *

We (me and Alaena) were escorted by Hidan and Kakuzu to our rooms.

Alaena turned to say thank you, but was cut off by Kakuzu when he slammed the door shut.

"How rude!"Alaena said to me unaware of the fact that I don't care.

2 minutes later I left the room, (-_- bored out of my mind) and walked down the hallway.

"Well,well,well, look who we got here", said a strangely familiar voice "looks like I hit the jackpot."

It was non-other than the perverted Hidan. I liked it (not him, I meant the perverted... forget it)

"What are you doing out of your damn room?" Hidan said glaring at me, I could tell he wanted something from me.

I just glared at him. "What do you want Hidan?"

"Whoa, big shot, I just want a fucking answer." Hidan said smiling at me.

"Okay, then I was bored, so I decided to take a walk" I answered as I got closer to him "what about you, why are you out here,_ all alone_?

"Oh, nothing just...nothing." he smirked,

I glared at him, really really hard,so hard you would just die if you looked me in the eyes.(Lucky Hidan,for you people that don't know what I mean, he's immortal.) "What are you laughing at you ...sadistic, hot, immortal...I said too much I'm going back to my room now." I said glaring and turning around,

"Well, thanks for the complement,sexy, non-immortal,fine...why don't you sleep in my room? (let me let you know he was holding my waist and my unmentionables)

"I'm sorry you have been disconnected please try again later." I said removing his hands and walked...ok ran away. But, I knew Hidan wouldn't give up,cause when he wants something, he won't stop til he got it,or til Kakuzu knocks him on the head.

* * *

I walked into my my room to find Alaena still thinking...Pah ha ha ha ha! Thats the first, anyway, before that she told me I shouldn't go for a walk, and I replied with saying " Who is bad enough to stop me?" and she hasn't come up with a good answer yet.

"Ummmm~ Tobi?"

"Think harder."

"Ummmmmmmmm~"

"Stop before you hurt yourself."

"Okay, I didn't wanna do that all night." Alaena said smiling,

"You better think about it in your sleep." -_-

"AWWW~"

"Good night."

* * *

"Get up." Kakuzu said bursting into our room.

"What for?"

"Time to assess you." he replied to me.

"Okay."

"Wow, Ashley, I thought you and Kakuzu would be at each others throats after yesterday." Alaena asked,

"No actually we had a good discussion about it last night over milk talk." I answered politely

"Wow~ wait milk talk, and you had one without me?"

"Back off bitch he's my milk buddy." I said glaring at her,

"Aww~ Hey Hidan would you like to be _my_ milk buddy?"

" Sure, we can do it tonight." Hidan said devilishly smirking,

" Theres no more milk." Kakuzu said bluntly

"Don't worry I'll make it by scratch." (A/N:Neo: PAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA :x )

"Alaena, don't do it." I said quickly processing what Hidan meant.

"But then you would have to milk a cow, process it, send it to a food store and thats where Ashley spanks my hand if put anything over expensive in the cart-"

"**Damn right!" **Kakuzu and I said, cutting her off..."But continue."

" But the hardest part of all of that is...where are you gonna find a cow?" she asked

" Have fun with your new milk buddy Hidan." I said smirking,

"Ohh, shut the fuck up."

* * *

So we were outside the base which overlooked a forest and a brook...really peaceful...damn right boring.

"So here's your assignment I want you two to go to one of the most wealthiest farmers market, which is owned by one greedy motherfucker and steall 1 million yen." Kakuzu said

"Okay but I want 50%." I said,

"10"

"20 take it or leave it."

"Deal."

"Okay." An we were off the vilage of the grass, there was the village where the farmers market was. It was pretty easy finding the building where the head stayed and kept his money...especially with the sign on top of it. We went in. Kakuzu gave us some regular clothes (well in this universe) so we don't stand out and jack up the job.

I wore a long sleeve fishnet shirt and bottom, with a purple fitted dress over it with a black band belt like thing. And a pair of regular ninja like shoes...i could have done better.

Alaena had on a long white sleeved shirt with a pink shirt over it. At the bottom she had on a pink skirt right above her knee that matched her shirt and white tights that were slightly longer than her skirt was. And the exact shoes...which was because they were two for one half off and me nor Kakuzu could resist.

* * *

So we made it passed the entrance door, and just kept walking looking really casual. But out of the 25 floors of the building we were stopped on the...2nd? Yup, the 2nd.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" A guard asked,

" Sorry, we were just here to see our father. He's the owner of the building...didn't you know?" I answered.

"But the owner is a woman."

_...shit_

* * *

**Peri: Well I guess you realize that Ashley is actually my personal put into an oc. Raeden-Neo, Cobi-Light...and Alaena is actually portrayed as our close friend, who we will only make known as Ari...shes gonna help too, but still. **

**Neo: Yeah, Peri and I made up this chap...the milk buddy idea was mine...which made me wanna have a milk buddy :(...does anyone wanna become my milk buddy? come on please~~~~~~**

**Ari: I willlllll~**

**Neo: No -.-**

**Ari: :(**

**Neo: Okay~**

**Ari: Yay!**

**Light: Review or you'll have Hidan as a milk buddy XD ... _POTATO (Disappears) _REVIEW!**


	4. Some fan girls are dumb asses

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto...so please, don't remind us...**

**Chapter 4: Some fan girls** **_are _dumb asses **

* * *

**Cobi's P.O.V**

Raeden, Sasori, Deidara Tobi and I went to this city...town...village, whatever you call 'em's after we were assessed by Sasori and Deidara. How did that go? Well lets just say Tobi was sent with us by Pein to babysit us... supposedly me...so _I _don't mess up the mission... hey Raeden's part Asian, she knows about that kung fu-fui, me I only know street fighting, so when I tried to punch Deidara in the stomach, he ended up punching me in the eye.

But, I actually think I made a close friend today, and Raeden to. Mine's being Tobi, and Raeden...Sasori? Yup, I don't even know. When Tobi and I got punched by Deidara and Raeden at the same time, we knew it was the start of a new, and stupidly, ridiculous friendship. And Raeden and Sasori became friends when...wait I don't know...they just clicked, and as for Raeden and Deidara, it was more of an awkward yet...flirting friendship.

"So... who's art is better?" Deidara asked...the accursed question...mostly directed to Raeden who was sitting on the inn bed (one of thee two beds in the room Raeden and I shared. For some reason they decided to hang out in our room...if you can call what's about to happen hanging out)...him sitting there with her. She looked terrified (very calm) but she answered,

"I think both are good in its own way, because both art are beautiful and at the and of the day, they're all art...and art is beautiful.." Raeden said...well played my cousin...well dodged to.

"Thats bull shit." I guess I was wrong, "My art is way better then that eternal crap." Deidara continued (Raeden's reaction 0_o '_huh?' _)

"What you're saying is bull shit Deidara, my art is better, she was just being nice." Sasori stated,

"Tobi thinks Deidara and Sasori sempai are just being mean...Tobi thinks all arts are good! But Tobi's more scared of Sasori sempai, so his is best."

**_"Shut the fuck up you overgrown lollipop_**." Deidara replied to Tobi's statement. And after about an hour of this argument, I got tired of sitting in the corner trying not to get in the middle of this confrontation.

* * *

My mind drifted off, but I came to the weirdest conclusion...I am way better looking then Sasori... Its true " I am way better looking then Sasori."

"*gasp* Who told you that lie!?"... a girl, with a group of girls...who some how appeared, questioned my statement...but I paid them no mind,

"It's true, I mean, we might look exactly alike, but I am way better looking." I replied,

"What the hell, you just said you and Sasori both look exactly a like, how can you look more attractive?" Raeden asked,

"Why am I in the middle of this?" Sasori asked,

"Tobi thinks Cobi is wrong...but Tobi knows _he's_ better looking then Deidara sempai." Tobi said grinning, how do I know.._.we just have that bond._

"Not after I finish blowing you up into smithereens." Deidara said completely mono-toned.

"So Deidara-Sempai admits it!" Tobi said before he is chased down by Deidara.

"I mean I can barely tell you guys apart sometimes,"

"_That put a big dent in our friend ship_." Sasori replied to Raeden's statement.

"I meant appearance wise, not persona...I would never do that to you Sasori..._never_."

"You are forgiven."

"I know...but I don't think these odd bitches can tell them apart." Raeden replied to Sasori.

"Of course, we can...the real Sasori is...um...um,"

"Well, damn, so after that conversation, you dumb asses don't know who's the real Sasori?" Raeden rudely said to the dumb asses.

"Its harder then you think!" one of the fan girls shouted.

" Move it, move it, I got this...what the fuck...um that one!" Deidara said pointing at me... oh mother of God, what the fuck...SASORI HAS ON A CLOAK FOR GOD DAMNED SAKE!

"YAY! SO THAT WAS THE REAL SASORI! GET HIM!~" The fan girls shouted, when I realized they were running after me? THE DEMONS ARE RUNNING AFTER ME!~ I ran for about an hour (5 minutes) completely on adrenalin, and for some reason I bumped into Zetsu...and Hidan...and Kakuzu...My worst nightmares!~ And after another hour ( 5 minutes) of running from them, I hid in an utility closet for... no reason ...what so ever...I wasn't scared... Then I returned to our hotel room,

"Is this when Tobi says gold fish?"

"Its poker you jack ass." Deidara said glaring at Tobi because of his statement.

"So while I was gone, you guys were playing poker!?"

"Yeah, but hey, it's your dream." Raeden said, "Its your dream, your dream,_** BUZZZZ~ BUZZZ~**_"

"The fuck?"

"Cobi, Cobi? **COBI!**"

* * *

"WHAT-WHAT-WHAT?!" I said being shaken by Raeden.

"Your phone," Raeden said holding up my IPhone 4s...wait I still had that?

"Where was that?" I asked,

"It was in your pants pocket...mines was in my jacket pocket."

"Holy shit, that's great, but um, why did you let those fan girl demons chase me?" I asked her,

"What the hell? you probably was dreaming."

"Anyway, but hey, wheres Sasori, Deidara and Tobi?" I asked when I finally realized how quite it was.

"Deidara, I don't know. Sasori went looking for more people to turn into puppets, and Tobi went to the lil good boy's room." Raeden replied.

"Great now we don't have to explain the whole phone thing."

"That's all you were worrying about?" Raeden asked,

"Well yeah, why?"

"They left us here..."

"Yeah and?"

"WITH NO FOOD~!"

"Oh shit,"

* * *

**Light: My chapter down now Ari's next, *whispers* admit it, mines was best right :3**

**Neo: What ever you dean bat -_-**

**Peri: Well hey, each chapter gets better and better so~ REVIEW! Or else you'll be chased by Saso- Fan girls...and Kakuzu...and Zetsu...and Kisame?...What ever!**

**Ari: REVIEW! :D**


	5. JUMP!

**Disclaimer: Neo: I do not own Naruto...nor does Light, nor Ari... we don't know what Peri owns...she probably owns you and you don't even know 0_o...enjoy...especially with that thought.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: JUMP!**

**Alaena's P.O.V**

**Recap:**

So we made it passed the entrance door, and just kept walking looking really casual. But out of the 25 floors of the building we were stopped on the 2nd.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" A guard asked,

" Sorry, we were just here to see our father. He's the owner of the building...didn't you know?" Ashley answered.

"But the owner is a woman."

_"Well..._ that's what he wants you to think." Ashley said.

"...Wait, that means that I...wait, so I..." cried the guard who ran into an utility closet to, mm, I don't know, vomit?

So we made it up to the 5th stair way...6th,15th, 22nd, 24th, we were right in the clear until, another guard, and again, this guard asked, why we were up there.

"We came to see our mother, um, she is the owner of this place." I said to the guard.

"Wow, the boss actually has children...she always seemed like a "he" to me." he said totally unaware of the last part. "well don't let me stop you, go on ahead."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ashley said running up another flight of stairs, me following close behind her.

We got up to the 25th floor. It was really classy too, the whole floor was filled with glasses and crystals and_ other_ bogus, and completely boring stuff. Ashley admired it for 2 seconds, and then next thing you know, she's bursting into the room with the biggest doors on the floor. No one was around.

When she got it opened, we sprinted into the empty, business room. We saw nothing like a volt that contains money or something like that...well, let me rephrase that: _I_ didn't see anything like that. But you could swear think Ashley's nose can sniff out money, like a shark in the water... near 21 bleeding people.

She saw a black box under the desk along the window. And when she opened it, about 50 million yen was in it...and I guess Ashley was feeling really generous that day, she only toke about, 10. But right before she was able to put the box back, the door swung open. It was a women. She looked at us, and it toke her 53 seconds to realize what we were doing.

"Wow, she is _really_ slow...you are probably her daughter." Ashley said bluntly...and rudely!

She screamed for security, and then Ashley grabbed my hand and pulled me to the window. I could hear the guards running up. Ashley then, kicked the glass window that lead to a 25 story drop.

* * *

"Alaena, you see that hay carried in the back of the horse, coming this way?" Ashley asked as we both moved to the edge.

"Um, yeah, so what are we gonna do?" I asked,

"Two options, we either stay or get captured or jump and pray that we make they hay in the truck."

"And what would happen if we missed?"

"Then Alaena and Ashley go bye bye." Ashley said answering my question.

The truck was a really large truck, but there was a chance that this plan might fail... and there was a chance that Ashley would lose her money... So we jumped on account of three. Ashley started "1-2-3!" And we jumped (I was pushed) and by the grace of God we made it. The carriage stopped about a minute after to see what was the noise. We were in front of a little forest around that time...and the driver looked really pissed, I mean I saw him before I ducked. He got a pitch fork and started jabbing the hay and one of the jabs hit my leg.

I believe when he saw the hay turn red, his face turned red from anger... He started digging in it with his hands, and when I felt his hand in front of my face...I did what I usually did in that type of situation... I bit it.

He started screaming and cussing and then pulled me by my hair until he could see me...but I wasn't letting go of this muther f- sorry...I forgot...I don't curse...

Ashley got out of the truck slowly, and unnoticed- scratch that he saw her...** AIN'T THIS ABOUT A LOAD OF- **but she put the money on the ground and sense I had the guys hand still (while he had my hair) she grabbed him by _his_ hair, and bashed it against the wood of the wagon ..about 6 times, until she knew he wouldn't be waking up soon.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked,

"No, my caff is bleeding." I answered,

"Okay just stay in the hay, and raise your leg up on the wood." She said as she went to pick up the money, "Hold this, hopefully I can still control a horse." She finished, glaring at the thought of Pony Pal camp.

She went in the front of the wagon, and it started moving, I guess she did remember Pony Pal camp...which she probably hated. Hey when a girl is chased by a horse, and is forced to even go to a camp, you'll probably hate it as well.

* * *

We stopped in the back of this place, probably where Kakuzu told Ashley to meet them. And i was right, they were both there just drinking and talking about some stuff...all i heard was "Kill, money, Blood, bitches...Etc"

"Hey." Ashley said to them as she walked in. She helped me limp there, and allot of people were drunk at that time so no one noticed the limping me.

"Where's the money?" Kakuzu asked,

"Its right here." Ashley answered,

"...Good, now, what happened." Oh _now_ he asks, selfish troll.

"We got the money, ran, well jumped from security, ended up in a hay truck, Alaena got stabbed in her shin, she bit the guy, I bashed his head in, then I drove a horse, and now I'm talkin' to you." Ashley awnsered Kakuzu.

"Ha, it must of been fun bashing that muther fucker's head in, huh? I know from experience. You bitches aint gat shit on me." Hidan said smirking.

"Do you want to be my 32nd? Cause that guy was my 31st." Ashley said glaring

"That's if you can catch me." Hidan said showing off his devilish smirk again...but Ashley just slid into the chair with me following her.

"Sorry I don't chase little pussies like you, leave that for a slutty bitch."

"You got a really smart ass mouth for a lil' bitch who's not even a ninja alright, I like hoe's like that."

"Well I like men with brains, money, good looks, and a big dick, and quite frankly ..you don't have any of that." Well brains, maybe not, money...I doubt it, good looks...yes, and a big D ... i believe its big... don't judge.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to, you broke, dumb, puny, bitch?" Hidan replied to Ashley...broke, heck naw, puny...maybe, dumb, I doubt that...bitch...I can relate to that.

"Who are you calling dumb, you fake god worshiping, jack ass?"

"Fake god, my god is not fucking fake you bitch, I'll rip your muther fucking throat out." Hidan said clarely pissed now.

"Mines is real, and yours is bullshit." Ashley said also fairly pissed

"Bitch!"

...Oh~~ its about to go_ downnnn._

* * *

_**Ari: Well chapter down and over with... remember to review ^-^ or I'll stab you. Bye...REVIEW!**_


	6. Shorty can fight

**Disclaimer: Light: man we DO NOT OWN NARUTO! damn, but it would be cool -.-**

**Chapter 6: Shorty can Fight**

* * *

**Raeden's P.O.V**

Deidara and Sasori left Cobi and I starving and I have no Idea where Tobi is, but all I know is, is that Deidara has the money. So I decided to go looking around the village. Its quite small to others I watched on Naruto so i guessed it was gonna be easy.

_~3 hours later~_

*crying* Eh heh, eh heh, eh heh~ I'm hungry~ It wasn't easy at all. You can't leave a black person with no food for 6 whole _hours. _That's why we always grumpy some times too.

So I checked in almost every place, and as soon as I was about to return to the inn..for the seventh time... I saw a long blonde haired guy in a club from the out side. I was walking towards the entrance but,

"Where you goin' lil' Missy?" The clubs bouncer asked,

"I'm going into the club, duh~" I said trying to make my way threw.

"Nope."

"Why not, this place is _so_ not classy enough to be a private place anyway." I said a little above a whisper.

"Your to young, you have to be 18 to enter." he said glaring at me, "now beat it."

"Wow, you have to be 21 in America, * mumbles* even though that never stopped me...wait, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, *smiles* Sir, I am 18." I said.

"18? You look more like a 14 year old to me, maybe even 13." he said squinting "But...If you say so, I don't get paid enough here anyway."

"...Good luck with that." So I walked in. I saw Deidara sitting with this girl (more like her sitting on his lap). "Deidara!"I shouted to get his attention, he looked up squinting.

"Raeden? What the hell are you doin' in here?" He asked in a slurred voice...he was obviously drunk.

"Who's this lil' girl, is she like your little sister or something?" The brown haired girl who was sitting on him asked.

" The fuck? Who the fuck you calling a little girl. I'm 18, and I'm not Deidara's sister." I replied,

"Well then get the fuck, bitch. As you can see, Deidara's busy right now." She said glaring at me, then moving into Deidara for a kiss. I looked at Deidara, and all he did was raise his eye brow. It was a mixture of 'Are you going to take that, and, go ahead'

"..._Who the fuck you think you talkin' to?" _I said glaring at the bitch,

"You, you whore, I never stuttered." She said getting up. She was about a foot taller then me, and her heels didn't help either. But I could take this bitch down in a second._  
_

"Bitch you maybe 2 feet taller then me but i'll beat you five feet down. I'm from Miami bitch, I'll beat you 305 times in fives seconds bitch." I said looking up to her.

"Oh yeah?" She said, (I don't even think she knows what I'm talking about...*shruggs* Oh well) and then she drew her head back, and the nasty bitch spat on. me.

"OH FUCK NO!" I said as I punched her in her stomach, then I grabbed her hair to pull her down to my size, and then I started punching her in her head. She was trying to pull my hair and throw some back, but before she could even try, this little bitch (me) threw her back onto the couch.

"Well Deidara... back to you." I said, and everyone who was watching, mostly everyone in the bar, looked at him to see if I was about to lash out on him. But I knew better, he looked at me and I bet he was thinking on how a non-ninja girl can bet up someone like that...well, more like, 'I bet she would become a good ninja if she had some training'...but anyway,

"Yeah-Yeah un, lets go." He said getting up and leading me out the door by pulling my arm.

* * *

We just walked back to the inn, then I realized he still had my arm. But when I jerked it back, he pulled it harder. I glared at him. "Let. My arm. Go."

He didn't say anything he just squeezed it harder...so I just went with it. Not. "Listen, I said let me arm go." I said as I turned and tried to knee him in his privates, but he blocked it and and ended up putting my arm behind my head.

"Feisty, I like that, un." He said as he moved my arm further.

"I'm double jointed bitch!" I said as I turned the rest of my body around and push myself away and then ran like hell back to the inn. I'm a 100, and 800 runner, anything between that or above...I'm dead. But the inn was probably a run 100 meter dash anyway, but damn...he was fast. Caught me and then pulled me into this ally way. He pushed me onto the wall, and pinned me down in a really~ sexual manner.

"Mh, You have skill, un, but not even good enough to out run me." He said smirking,

"Let go of me...AND GIVE BE FOOD!" I yelled at him, That made his smirk look more devilish.

"I wonder," Probably ignoring me "If that's not the only skill you have." he said seductively said in my ear.

"Wait, um, I'll pretend you mean cooking, but anyway, PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled in frustration ..."I mean ...LET ME GO!" I said. His face suddenly turned dark and then he grabbed my hand and lead m too the hotel.

"You've got a big mouth, I'll break that, un."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I mumbled, but as soon as that came out of my mouth he squeezed my arm again...so from there to the hotel...I continue to shut me ass up.

* * *

We entered the hotel room, "Hey Raeden~" Cobi said eating a dango. "Where were you guys?" He asked me, but I ignored him, and I went and sat next to Sasori on the inn's couch. Yes, I believe h was finished gathering his..._puppets._

"Whats the matter?" Sasori turned and asked us,

"Just a little miss understanding, un." Deidara said still in the door way.

"It was a misunderstanding alright." I mumbled looking down.

"Tobi doesn't think it was a misunderstanding now." Tobi said also eating a dango.

"Raeden would have been eating now." Cobi said practically agreeing with Cobi.

"Ohhh~ shut up."

* * *

**Neo: Yay! chap six down and out of the way**

**Peri: Yip, I'm gonna try and post chap 7 on sunday**

**Light:...Its rude to tell my character shut up...**

**Ari: Anyway *while everyone starts to argue, most likely fight* REVIEW~ **


	7. Little 'business'

**Disclaimer: Ari: We do not own Naruto~ but we do own our oc's :P**

**Chapter 7: Little 'business'**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Mines is real and yours is bullshit."_

_"Bitch!"_

"Jack ass."

"You don't know who your fucking talking too." He said

"I'm talking to you, you worthless piece of-"

"Ow, oh my gosh, my leg is hurting." Alaena said cutting me off, but I finished the sentence with my eyes...I bet he knows that I was gonna say something worst then opened his mouth, but before any shit came out of this ass Kakuzu elbowed him in his gut.

"**What the fuck did you do that for, Kakuzu**!"

"I'll look at it as soon as we go back to the bass...in the mean time, lets have some sake." Kakuzu said to Alaena ignoring Hidan.

* * *

After a few drinks we started asking Kakuzu about this world, and they started asking us about ours, well, you know.

"So how do you make money in your world?" Kakuzu asked

"Um, you can get jobs like, becoming police officers, lawyers, doctors, drug dealers, cashiers, prostituetes...you know, normal jobs." Alaena said

"You guys get paid for doing missions right? Oh and bounty hunting?" I asked,

"Yeah, anything, as long as I get paid." Kakuzu said chugging down another shoot.

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"Shut up, bastard you killed Asuma..." I said blowing up on Hidan, as Alaena tried to hold me back.

"What the fuck, I never killed any bitch named Asuma, that I know of."

"He had a baby on the way, too." I said still trying to hold my self back..."YOU'RE LUCKY ALAENA'S HOLDING ME BACK, BUT NEXT TIME, THESE HATERS WON'T HOLD ME BACK. THIS IDIOT WON'T HOLD ME BACK."

"Yup, this idiot won't be holding her back." Alaena said.

"Anyway, so how do you four make money?" Kakuzu said making everyone 'calm down'.

"We have our own little 'business' going." I answered,

"Speaking of our business, you heard of the girl that got kidnapped but found 3 years later? What type of twisted, evil people kidnaps children and bring so much horror to peoples live's and grief to their families." Alaena said,

"...But Alaena... that's what we do..."

"You kidnap people." Kakuzu said interested, while Hidan was still mumbling to himself.

"Yeah, but we bring them back safe and sound."

" How does that get you money?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well, see if we kidnap a person from a nice middle class family, who would miss them, the family would put up a reward for any leads leading to their find. We keep them for no more then 2 weeks in these small abandoned houses, feed them pizza's, fruits, and what not, and then we pretend to have found them and sense the kidnapped person doesn't seen our faces, we can't get arrested...and we get paid." I said,

"..."

"..."

"We should try that..." Kakuzu said,

"Trust me, its easy." Alaena exclaimed smiling.

"Don't trust her...just don't. Not to use the stove, not to hold a knife, not to use the toaster, _NOTHING_."

"It's true, trust me." Alaena said grinning. "Um, whats that sound?"

"I don't know?"

"Its coming from your pocket." Kakuzu said looking at me with a raised eyebrow, I just sheepishly smiled

_'cause I want some, B.I.G, oh god, woah, okay ain't no body fucking with my clique, clique, clique, clique, clique, ain't no body fresher then my muther fucking clique, clique, clique, clique, clique, as I look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique, clique, and all these bad bitches man, they want the-'_ My phone rang before I answered it,

"Um, Hello? "

_"ASHLEY YOU ACTUALLY HAVE YOUR PHONE!"_ Cobi shouted threw my cell,

"Yeah, obviously. But I didn't know I had it...you saved me about 700 dollars there." I said to Cobi.

_"Anyway, where are you guys?"_

"I really don't know." I said as I stopped to smile at Kakuzu. Hey, he doesn't know what a cell phone is, he might think its a weapon...It was best I cut this convo short. "But, anyway bye."

_"Wait, Ash-_" Cobi said before I hung up.

"Oh my gosh, I have my phone too," Alaena said as she placed her black berry next to mine.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan said grabbing his scythe,

"Its a cellphone...um you can use this to get in contact with someone by dialing that persons number...and you can listen to music, and take pictures and go on the inter- oh what the hell, I'm not explaining that." I said,

'_Bandz a make her dance, bandz a make her dance, when these bitches clap, they ain't using hands'_

"Hello?" Alaena said answering her phone

"Oh hey~" Alaena said to the person on her phone

"At a bar...I don't know...Um Kakuzu what village are we in?" Alaena said and then asked Kakuzu,

"The rice village." Kakuzu said emotionless,

"Th rice village...oh... the village ya'll in is that close?...oh you guys are in the village now?!...Okay...the bar has a um...actually this is the only bar, its by the marketing building, a little further down. ...Okay, bye Raeden." Alaena said on the phone, "That was Raeden and Cobi, they said they just entered the Rice village. Turns they were right in the Tea village and they're here now."

"How far are they?"

"About 20 minutes."

"I don't fucking understand." Hidan said

"Whats not to understand about a cellphone?" I said,

"No, how could a bitch clap with out using hands?"

"...When Raeden comes, you can ask her that little question..."

* * *

**Peri: Few, my chap done and done in one day :3, take that bitches~**

**Neo: sweet thang, I typed this chap for you -_-**

**Peri: Just have to ruin my mode huh? -,-**

**Neo: Yes :v**

**Ari: Anyway the ringtones are _'Bandz a make her dance'_ By Juicy J and _'Clique'_ by Kanye West**

**Peri: _Clique_ is really my ringtone :3 so we just included that**

**Ari: Mines is actually _'Mercy_' By Kanye though but I'm changing it to _Bandz a make her dance_ today**

**Light: Yeah, anyway Review, or will creep in your room at night and hotglue headphones on your head and force you to listen to *sings* FRIDAY FRIDAY GATTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY~ *stops* eh, em...any way REVIEW :v**


	8. Who's paying?

**Disclaimer: Peri: We do not own Naruto, but give me some duck tape, rope and a ticket to Japan...that can change...Enjoy~**

**A/N: Light: School started so we'll most likely update on the week ends. But anyway, enjoy~**

**Chapter 8: Who's paying?**

* * *

**Cobi's P.O.V**

**Recap: **So after Raeden and Deidara came back from, where ever they were, everyone decided we should head back to the hide out. I called Ashley to see if she had her cell, and she did, but she (aka:the she devil) hung up on me. Raeden called Alaena and it turned out the village was about 30 minutes away from where they were.

We followed Alaena's instructions and in no time we were there. What shock

"...Hey, whats up?" Ashley greeted,

"Ain't nothang but a chicken wang~" I said,

"...Don't ever do that...but speaking of chicken, I'm starving." Raeden said taking her seat next to Alaena, followed by Sasori...well the seating were Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Ashley, Alaena, Raeden, Me then Deidara.

"I offered you a dango already." I replied,

"I was upset, you know I don't eat when I'm upset, I through things." Raeden reminded me,

"Anyway, OH MY GOD ALAENA WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG~!" I shouted,

"Alaena got stabbed in her shin."

"Well we can see that." Raeden said while scanning the bar for some food.

"Okay, she was stabbed with a pitch fork." Ashley said rolling her eyes,

"Tobi wants to know why Alaena-chans leg is bleeding." Tobi said,

"She just told you, you ass, un." Deidara said getting annoyed,

"Aye, AYE BAR TENDER~" Raeden yelled across the bar, a female bar tender came over,

"Yes, how can I help you guys?"

"Yeah, um, what can a n***a do to get some food around here."

"RAEDEN!" I shouted,

"What?"

"Don't use that word...they might not know what that means." I answered her.

"What? Every word I said was normal." Raeden mono-toned,

"The 'n' word" Ashley said,

"But the Boondocks uses it all the time too, including you Cobi...its just that normal. Sorry...Force of habbit." Raeden said,

"Well maybe in Miami. But not here." Ashley said, "And its normal for us cause we black." Well, that really doesn't count for us now sense, Raeden was still tanned but had white hair and blue eyes, Alaena's blond now, Ashley looked like ...Ashley...hm, and I looked like Sasori, anyway.

"Anyway~ do you guys sell food?" Raeden asked the bar tender, who was a little confused,

"Um, no, just drinks, but there's a roman shop right next door." The bartender said as she went back behind her counter,

"Oh hell yeah, Okay, who's coming?" Raeden asked,

"I'm in." Ashley said as she followed Raeden out of the Bar,

* * *

After about 20 minutes Ashley and Raeden weren't back, but I was totally wasted, so was Deidara, Hidan, I believe Kakuzu, and the only people who were sober were Alaena and Sasori. (Sasori drank, but that guy can hold his liquor)

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Alaena asked sheepishly trying to get us to 'settle down'. Yes, we were cursing laughing , throwing drinks, talking shit...but Kakuzu answered her,

"Get money," Kakuzu dead panned,

"Drink, go to clubs, murder for fun...shit like that." Sasori said,

"Man, you guys don't know how to live. it. up." I said, "We strike, smoke marijuana, Listen to music, go to parties, use our family's hotel for parties, paint the school, sky dive, damn...we need to get out more Alaena." I said to Alaena as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Cobi, I think your drunk." Alaena stated,

"Obviously Lae, an-and you know what," I said going in for her face, I stared deep into her eye, "Can you get me another shoot?" I said laughing, she just stared at me and shook her head, "...No-no seriously though...can you get me a shoot...please?"

"Okay!" Alaena said smiling and getting up to ask the bartender,

* * *

After about, another 30 minute went past, Hidan was hitting on the bartender, Kakuzu was counting his money that a guy 'mysteriously' 'gave' to him...note to self, never follow Kakuzu to the back, Tobi, Deidara and I were having a shoots contest,

"Place your bets." Kakuzu said as people in the bar lined up and stood to watch.

"I'm betting on Tobi." Sasori said,

"Why not Deidara, he is your partner." Alaena said,

"Tobi acts exactly the same way drunk everyday...plus he doesn't pass out...I tried."

"Okay." Alaena replied to Sasori.

"Heh, I hope you don't mind if, and when I win Sasori, un." Deidara said smirking,

"Oh, Deidara, I think your heads on wrong, that second 'I' was suppose to say Cobi." I replied to Deidara's comment.

"Hm? That's a bunch-"

"Lets get this on a role people, I needa make my money." Kakuzu said glaring,

"Hold the fuck on, I'm in this too." Hidan said,

"What ever, more for me. Who wants to bet on the crazy, dumb, and or stupid albino?" Kakuzu said,

"Yeah, just one more person who's gonna lose." I said,

"Heh, you mother fuckers are goin' the fuck down." Hidan stated, and with that it began.

* * *

3, 6, 11, 19 shoots I took before I past out. Deidara past out the exact time as I did, and Hidan shortly after leaving Tobi as the winner... that was not fucking fair, I had the most fucking drinks. Any who, bottom line, I did pass out.

"Where are you going?" Alaena asked Kakuzu as he was exiting the bar,

"When they wake up, they'll have to pay the bill, I'm not paying shit." Kakuzu stated,

"You have a point." Sasori said as he followed behind Kakuzu.

"Um, I'm coming to!" Alaena said limping trying to catch up to them,

"Tobi wants roman too." Tobi said leaving too,

* * *

I woke up to the bartender shaking me, "Hey, HEY! You guys have to leave and pay the check." The bartender said blowing a bubble from her gum...

"Huh?" I managed to slip out,

"THE BILL!" the girl said to me again, slowly waking up Deidara and Hidan.

"The che- OH the check~!" I said trying to play it off that I had no yen on me, and that Kakuzu was no where to be found. "Um, I think I left my wallet in the back, can come with me to help me look for it?"

"Yeah, okay, whatever." The Bartender said. We were in the back, "I don't see any wallet." She said as I pulled her into the utility closet. "What the fuck are you doing!" she yelled before I kissed her. It lasted about 8 seconds, but after that I smirked at her as she smiled and blushed...but by the time she got to her senses I closed the lock from the outside door and damn right locked it.

"Lets get the fuck out of here!" I said,

"What the fuck is going on?" Hidan said as him and Deidara stood up.

"Yeah, where the fuck is the others, un?" Deidara said,

"They left, and don't just stand there, lets go, but if you guys wanna pay, go right a head cause I ain't paying shit." I said bursting out of there.

"Hell no!" Hidan and Deidara said following.

* * *

**Light: chap 8 down, like a boss,**

**Ari: Well my Chap is up next :3**

**Peri: Tell next time folks, REVIEW!**


	9. She dodged it?

**Disclaimer: Noe: We do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry, Due to a drug situation at our school, concerning me, Light, Ari and Peri, and everyone between our grades in our school, we weren't able to update. We weren't in it though, see knew someone who was found with marijuana and we had no idea. **

**Light: Yeah, Actually he was a good friend of ours. He was given it from 2 girls in Neo's class. (she's in a higher grade then us even though she's not the oldest.) So we had to help the investigating officers. But we're back now :3**

**Ari: Yip ^_^Turns out it wasn't him it was those girls. But the investigation just started, and we were cleared.**

**Peri: Never thought this would happen in a private school, let alone Anglican, but anyway enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**Alaena's P.O.V**

So we were at the inn a couple buildings down from the bar we (they) drank at. We went there last night after we left Deidara, Hidan and Cobi in the bar alone.

"I wonder If they got caught." I said,

"They probably didn't, they are ninja... even Cobi wouldn't, _I've taught him too much." _Ashley said getting some milk from the Inn's fridge. " Yeah, so like I was saying, the guy who Bow Wow was playing, spent $5000 dollars on shoes. Tisk, tisk, tisk, my world is going down hill fast. I don't know why he didn't steal it."

"He only could be a dumb ass, unless I sold it." Kakuzu replied to his 'milk buddy' at the table.

"Wait, you not by chance, talking about Lottery Ticket are you?" Raeden said sitting across from the table in the couch next to Sasori. " You do know that's just a movie. Plus he won like three mill. I don't blame him for buying them." As Ashley an Kakuzu just glared.

" And get this, some men actually spend hundreds, even thousands on rings to give to girls so that they would marry them." Ashley said with a disgusting look on her face.

"I think it's kinda cute-"

"Its despicable." Kakuzu said, shaking his head cutting me off,

"Yeah, Diamond rings. Who started that shit?" Ashley said.

"Tobi wants a ring! Sasori- sempai, can you buy Tobi a ring please~?" Tobi asked Sasori,

"Hell no."

"What? You don't want to marry Tobi? Tobi's sad now."

"Exactly."

"...okay then. " Raeden and I said concerning their conversation.

" Now wait tell you hear about gas prices."

"Stop before you kill him." Raeden said agreeing with Ashley's thoughts on gas prices.

"What do you guys need gas for anyway." Sasori asked, even though he didn't look really interested...but when does he?

"Cars, main source of transportation." Raeden replied,

"Yeah, every country we're from drives , cause there are so much lazy _twats_ that don't want to get off their Kentucky Fried Chicken eating asses, and walk to where they wanna go or even use a mother fucking bus."

"But we all have cars."

"But I have contacts that gets me free gas." Ashley said answering me,

"Oh, so that's why you only go to Shelly gas station? I just pay for it or let guys buy it for me." Raeden said.

"I believe we should be heading back to the bass now." Sasori said, most likely tired of our conversation even though he brought it up...

"I'm going for walk." I said heading for the door,

"Be back by tomorrow." Sasori said,

"*Gasp* So your going to tell me to be back by tomorrow while I go out into an unfamiliar world?" I asked,

"That's about it." He replied.

"Well the least you can do is go with me...please~" I said to Raeden,

"I don't have to nothing but be black and die." She said,

"Ashley, Ash my main man...women...please~" I asked, before she threw her shoe at me.

"Kaku- Sasori?" I said rubbing my bruised spot on my forehead. I said she threw it...I never said I ducked.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, _please_." I said before he threw a Kunai at me.

"Whoa." Raeden, Ashley and Cobi said,

"I know right, who throws a kunai at someone just wanting some company." I said,

"No, no, no, how did you dodge that?" Raeden asked looking fairly amazed and confused at the same time.

"I-I don't know, I-I just blanked out, and now you guys are staring at me..." I said feeling light headed,

"That kunai wasn't suppose to kill you or hit you, but it was at least suppose to graze you." Sasori stated,

"Well that's good to know." I said

"Not a scratch." Ashley exclaimed,

"Well I don't know~!" I said,

"Maybe Alaena-chan is a ninja. Tobi thinks that might be cool."

"Yeah, that mayb- when the fuck did you get here?!" Raeden said holding her chest.

"Oh yeah, see, we got out of paying, but the bartender called reinforcements, and Deidara and Hidan decided it would be fun to blow them up and kill them. And some of the men chased me here...Don't you guys hear all the comotion out side?" Cobi said as everyone shock their head." Well, they should be here in-"

"There he is!"

"RUN~!" Cobi said before Ashley and Raeden pushed him down and headed out...scratch that they were already out.

"Wait for me~" I screamed running behind them, as Cobi got caught by those burly guys, and Sasori and Kakuzu just jumped out the window. But, yeah Tobi tripped and held onto my hair so we both tumbled down the inn stairs...SERIOUSLY HE'S A FREAKING NINJA. HE"S FREAKING OBITO HOW THE FU-...anyway, he then grabbed me by my face... and pulled me into the closest possible exit...the ledge of a window.

* * *

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh my _freaking_ God~!" I screamed as Tobi held me close to his chest so that I won't fall. Yes, any girl would be blushing, but we are on a 4 story high window ledge. That is not a time for blushing.

"Be quite." He said, his voice was really different, smooth and surda, sexy...anyway~ I heard the foot steps of the men walking down and Cobi screaming,

"WHAT ABOUT MY MIRANDA RIGHTS! DO I GET A FREE CALL? I BLAME GLOBAL WARMING!"

"Global warning?" 'Tobi' whispered,

"I-I don't know..."

* * *

**Ari: Chap. Done.**

**Light: Please~ review**

**Neo: Review!**


	10. Raeden's Family

**Disclaimer: Peri: We. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Period.**

**A's/N: Ari: Enjoy :v**_ " Flash back"_

**Chapter 10: Raeden's Family**

* * *

**Raeden P.O.V**

_~Flash Back~_

_"Raeden! Raeden! Where are you?!" This lady with white hair started screaming frantically for me. " KAMINARI! Where's Raeden!" She screamed as this guy came to comfort her. _

_"What's wrong?" This guy with silver her and blue eyes asked._

_"I-I don't know w-where she went. What if she goes missing again!" The women said looking into the guys eyes._

_"Mommy, why are you crying?" I said holding the hand of this 14 year old kid. He had white hair and green eyes like the lady._

_"I just took her to the park mom." the boy said._

_"Don't ever do that with out asking us...first please..just don't." The women said holding her chest completely relieved. " Come on, suppers ready. Come on guys!" She shouted as 3 other little boys came running from their rooms to the kitchen, as we all left what seemed to be my room. "I hope you guys are hungry~!" the women kindly said walking, holding my hand._

* * *

"Okay, I think we lost them." Ashley said bringing me back to reality.

"The fact that we ran completely out the village...yeah, I think so too." I replied to Ashley sarcastically. We were separated from everyone now.

"Damn, my foot hurts." Ashley said, sitting and rubbing her foot.

"Nobody told you to throw your shoe at Alaena." I stated, throwing her shoe at her.

"You let me run half barefooted, even though you had my shoe?" Ashley said looking fairly pissed,

"When the fuck did I have time to give you your fucking shoe? Did you not just witness the little episode just now?" I said getting pissed as well. "Your lucky I picked it up in the first place." I said pouting

"Whatever." Ashley said pouting with me,

"..."

"..."

"...So what now."

"We walk."

"This is gonna be _much _longer than I expected."

* * *

We were walking for about 3 hours until we saw-

"Oh my God, we're at the gates of the leaf village." Ashley stated looking amazed,

"What the hell are we waiting for. _We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz. blah-blah-blah-blah- Whatever the wiz there was, whatever whatever the wiz there was, the wizard of oz is one because because-because-because-because-because~ Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard, the-"_

_"Shed_ up." Ashley said, cutting my singing off, and pulling me back while I tried to skip towards it.

"You really think they are gonna let us in?"

"Um, yeah."

"What if they recognize us. We did steal 10 million yen from a village"

"Um, that was you and _Alaena_. I'm practically a free man...woman. But anyway, here." I said, before I used some of Ashley's hair to tie the rest up into a pony tail and add a long bang in front. " There. Its the only thing I could do right now. Plus allot of people has your hair color and eye color, but not that blank expression, so try smiling." I explained,

"Bu-"

"Ahh!"

"bu-"

"Ahh!"

"Whatever." She agreed before she put a really soft, decent, pleasant, comforting- Whoa Ash went all out on this one.

We started walking, and as expected, a ninja asked why we were there.

"We came to visit some family members." Ashley said, looking deep into that ninja's eyes.

"Yup, my cousin here is pregnant, and we came to see our long distant and only family who lives here." I said semi-smirking, as Ash shot a death glare my way.

"Whats your clan's name?" The lazy ninja with the tape on his nose asked,

"...Nara" Ashley answered to the two lazy guys, we recognised from some Naruto episodes.

"You sure?" The other ninja asked,

"Yes. What, is it because I'm white headed?!" I said glaring at them,

"Yes."

"I'm Albino...with tanned skin..."

"Okay." They both said, "And how old are you two?"

"We're both 18." Ashley answered,

"Her too?" They both asked, pointing at me.

"Yes."

"Sure~ *cough* 15 *cough*"

"Can we freaking leave now." I asked, before I got more pissed,

"Sure."

"Go on right a head." they said letting us enter while they were chuckling.

"Bitches."

* * *

We were both walking threw the village. We passed the roman shop Naruto always ate at, the academy, and the hospital.

"I'm hungry." I said to Ashley,

"When are you not hungry? I don't see why you have a good figure in the first freaking place."

"When I'm eating. But I'm hungry now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come on, buy us something to eat. It doesn't have to be fried chicken, or tacos. You have 10 Million yen on you." I said begging, as Ashley sighed.

"Kay, I'm kinda hungry, too." She said. " Lets eat here." Ash said walking into this family, friendly restaurant.

"I might just want some dangos."

"Hello, welcome to the Okash- ...Raeden?"

"Yah." I answered the waitress,

"This lady just said your name and all you can say is yah?"

"Yah." I said answering Ashley,

"Oh my God!" The waitress said before she dropped everything in her hand to hugg me. "Oh my God! What happened to you! You just up and disappeared. No one could find you!" The waitress said,

"Yeah, um, who are you?" I asked the white headed waitress,

"I'm your cousin, Kana, Kana Okashi. I'm your mom's niece. How could you not remember me?"

"I don't know, but is there some place we can talk? Its kind of a long story." I requested, as she agreed.

* * *

She took Ashley and I to this nice sized house a little down from the restaurant. And she let us inside,

"This is your parents' house." She whispered to me. "Hey~ aunt Mei, I have someone here who wants to see you."

"Who's that?" This women with white hair and green eyes said, coming out from what I believed was the kitchen.

"Um hi." I said as the women looked stunned at me. Like seriously her eyes looked like I had killed someone in front of her.

"Oh my God, Raeden, your alive." The women said running towards me and engulfing me in a gigantic hug.

"Yes, that's my name, but, um, I don't know if I'm the one you're talking about." I said, trying not to keep thier hopes up.

"But your voice, your looks, and your name is the same. But you are still short for a 15 year old."

"Hold on, wait a minute, let me put some Jesus in it. I am 18...okay...I'm _18." _I replied to the lady's statement.

"Nope, you went missing when you were 14, and that was a year and a half ago." She replied.

"Maybe that's why you shrunk Rae. Even though you were still short, you stopped growing when you were 11, but started back up when you were 17." Ashley said smirking.

"You know what, I hope your 30, in this world." I said glaring at her.

"Maybe, the reason we're here, is because we are from this world _and_ our would." Ashley said trying to make sense.

"So how did I go missing?" I asked Kana and Mei.

"You were on a mission. Some of your assigned team mates said that you went scouting and never returned. And that's just the second time you went missing." Mei said,

"What happened that time...and I was a ninja?!" I asked really intrigued.

"Yip, actually your a jounin. You did live up to our families expectations. And you were taken when you were 5 and didn't return until you were 8. Because of that, the elders of the village were really uneasy letting you into the academy...me too, but you wanted to do it, and your dad didn't mind." Mei said as Ash and I just sat still and listened, " And the Hokage said he saw no evil in you and that with training you can become a real accent to the village"

"Yeah, genin at 9, chunin at 12, and jounin at 14. They sent elites to look for you, but you were completely missing. We didn't know if it was because of what happened." Kana finished.

"Oh my godmother. When was my birthday?"

"September 15th." They both answered,

"You shared the same birthday with your cousin, Kakashi."

"...Er?...Hatake?"

"Yeah, you _are_ a Hatake...your related by your father."

"Oh my lord." Ashley and I both said...

"I didn't live up to his expectations...though."

"Well he was a jounin at 10 years old."

"Okay...lets see if I'm the same girl. My B-day is right... Whats my favorite colour."

"Royal Blue."

"Damn...whats my favorite number."

"2...I never knew why..."

"Wow, whats my favorite...letter."

"B...again...I don't know why."

"Okay...that was a lucky guess." I said squinting. " What is...my Favorite month.

"May."

"Wow...maybe it is true. I did have a vision though...about you and these guys. It was like I was 10 or something."

"Yes. It might of been. You have 4 brothers. And you're a twin"

"...Damn. Whats their names?"

"Tsuikutsu, he's 19, Terrin is 17, Taison is your twin, and Trei is 13." Mei said.

"Okay, okay. Like Is there a DNA test we can take to conform this?" Ashley said,

"Um, yeah, we can go to Konoah hospital now." Kana said,

"Wait, lets just wait for Kaminari." Mei said,

"Who's that?" We Ash and I both said

"Your father. He's on a mission, he should be back in two days." Mei said as Ashley and I shrugged our shoulders at the same time. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"No mam."

"That settles it. You guys are staying." Mei said. " I can't wait untill you see your brothers, they should be back by this evening." She continued. "And what was this thing about this other world?"

"Its a long story." Ashley stated,

"Why do I feel like Carlina white ?"

* * *

**Neo: Chapter 10 is down, down, down, down, down, DOWN~!**

**Peri: yip~**

**Light: Remember to review~**


	11. meet the bros

**Disclaimer: NeonLightsArePretty... Do not own Naruto.**

**A's/N: Ari: To be honest, I have no Idea what to say...but you all should watch the Wayans Brothers :/... Seriously ...Its really funny :3 **

**Chapter 11: 4T**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

About until 6 o'clock we were explaining our situation.

"That's really unexpected. And I seriously don't know if the boys are gonna even believe this."

"What are my brothers like, anyway?" Raeden questioned, while her, Kana,and I helped Mei set the table.

"Well, Tsuikutsu is, really...silent." Mei said, kind of unsure. "To be honest...he's unreadable sometimes. But he was always protective of you guys." she also said referring to Raeden and Kana.

"Are you sure he's related to Raeden?" I asked,

"Yip, Raeden had this same personality," she said chuckling...and I was more than dead serious, "and Tsuikutsu was always...Tsuikutsu."

"What about, Terrin."

"He's the clown of the family." Mei answered Raeden,

"Oh really?", said this _really_ handsome guy, wearing a mesh shirt, and just some regular ninja pants. Everyone just stared blankly at him. Raeden mostly...she's probably wishing that he wasn't her brother mainly.

"Terrin..." Mei said, probably wondering if he even noticed us.

"Yeah mom." Terrin said, ruffling his silver hair. It was short and unruly. It complimented his slanted blue eyes and _really, really _gorgeous body...

"Don't you see two girls, right in front of you?" Kana said glaring at him,

"Yeah, I do." He said, before he walked over to Raeden and I, "Whats your name?" He asked me,

"Ashbe- I mean Ashley." I said as he smirked, and then kindly smiled. But he looked a Raeden, and his eye started to become glassy.

"...and your?"

"Raeden." Raeden answered Terrin, getting a little emotional her self, after he hugged her.

"Good thing, I thought dad would have to tie me up and send me to the lune house again...turns out I just had HAHD." he stated...and I'm pretty sure that that sentence had a large douse of weird in it. "what happened to you?"

"I think I should wait, before I actually explain again..." Raeden answered " and the fact that I actually feel like eating first."

* * *

"No, you said that _you _would get the money from her!"

"I'm 13, how the hell could I go up into a strip club, and get your money back."

"Its not a strip club, its a exotic dancing gathering!"

"Its a strip club." This tall guy said, cutting off the other guys conversation. He had middle length, white hair tied in a slack pony tail, with slanted green eyes.

"Hold up what were you boys doing in a strip club!?" Mei said getting up from her seat, looking like she was ready to slap some heads off.

"Wasn't me." the tall guy said taking a seat, before as expected he looked at Raeden with a shocked expression on his, beautiful face. Okay I'm starting to fangirl over Raeden's possible Naruto world brothers? Ehh, sounds legit.

"No mom, I dropped your money and Trei saw a women run away with it, and said that he was gonna retrieve it, because I was in the middle of eating." This guy who looked exactly like Raeden said with a straight face. I mean a complete duplicate. Only...manly, and handsome...and looks like he had a six pack...All of them had six backs...WHAT IS THE FREAKING DEAL WITH THIS FAMILY ONLY WEARS MESH!

God. I bet this was her Twin, though. The fact that he would let his little brother go into a strip club to get the money while he was eating, is a sure DNA test...

"Is that Raeden's/my twin?" Raeden and I both whispered to Kana.

"Yeah, Taison." Kana said, rolling her eyes, "And the little shrimp over there is Trei."

"I saw her run into a strip club." Trei said, going to taking a seat at the table, and like his big brother, stared really stunned at Rae.

"I went inside-" Taison said, before Rae caught his eye. But, he turned around and ran straight out of there looking really upset.

"Tai!" Mei said, looking out to see which way he headed, but my instinct told me he was a ninja and was long gone.

"Um, hi." Trei greeted,

"Hi." both Raeden and I awnsered

"Kana, can I talk to you for a minute." Tsuikutsu asked,

"Yeah," Kana said getting up from the table and following Tsuikutsu. After about 5 minutes of them talking, Kana came back out. "Hey, Ashley, can you take a walk with me outside for a bit?" she asked me, I shrugged and agreed.

"sure."

* * *

"So,what were you two talking about?" I asked Kana about her and Tsuikutsu's conversation. "Um?" I said, getting Kana out of her dais.

"Oh, sorry. We decided that if Taison comes back, he's gonna be furious, and that we don't want you to get in the cross fire." Kana answered as we walked pass a couple of stalls.

"Oh, sounds legit."

"To be honest, I was kind of angry too." she said looking down. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "She was my best friend...And went missing twice? at first I knew It could only be a kidnapping but when I she disappeared that day, I had no idea if she left willingly, or was taken. So the Hokage had to have her searched for, and if she went willingly, arrested o killed on the spot."

"were you there, when it happened?"

"...Yeah, for all both."

"Really? So your a ninja?"

"Yeah, a jounin."

"Swag."

"Huh?" Kana said looking really confused.

"Oh...its a word use. Compliment." I said reassuring her. Before she could say anything, "Lamborghini mercy, yo chick see so thirsty, Im in this t-" and yes, that my cells tone to tell me I just got a text message.

_'Um, where are you guys?' _The text read. It was from Alaena.

_'Long story, but we're in Konoah. Tell the guys to leave us for a bit. I'll text you and Cobi when we're gonna leave, but we got tied up in something.'_ I text-ed her back,

And then the cells text ring, started up again.

"What the hell is that?" Kana asked before I could even read it.

"I'll explain later." I said, before I read it again.

_'Actually Cobi got taken. TBH might have his cell, but I wouldn't call if I were you." _She replied. But looking down, I accidentally bumped into some one, causing them to fall forward.

"Hey, watch where your going!" The person shouted at me. "Don't you have eyes of your own!"

"Obviously I do 'else I wouldn't be rolling them right now." I said, totally unapologetic because of the way she approached the situation.

"Sakura, calm down, it was an accident." Kana said, and yes, yes, it was that pink headed_.

"Well tell your friend she shouldn't be walking obviously oblivious to actual people." Sakura said, turning around.

"No, she doesn't have to tell 's not a fucking message bird. I'm right freaking here." I said turning Sakura back to face me.

"Watch where the hell your going!" She replied.

"Come at me-"

"Sakura, just leave, now." Kana said, cutting me off. She had so much authority in her voice. Maybe that lil' _ knew not to mess with a jounin. Maybe I should know not to mess with a ninja, but she can throw kunai, run up walls, and can fight. But I can kick serious ass as well.

I had a feeling I wouldn't like that bitch if I ever meet her.

* * *

**Peri: CHAPTER 11 DONE~**

**Light: true~ song reference: "Mercy" By Kanye West.**

**Neo: Review or jbgbgsdvjdbvj - see I can not find words to describe what will happen -_- REVIEW!**


	12. Cobi's 'dad'

**Disclaimer: Ari: We do not own Naruto. Sorry for the long wait guys~ It was exams time...we have to pretend to study :P**

**Chapter 12: The son of the Feudal Lord?!  
**

* * *

**Cobi's P.O.V**

I, as you know, was dragged, for no actual reason, by some guys. They did t_errible...terrible_ things to me. The bathroom tissue wasn't 4 plied ...the pillows haven't been fluffed...` and the food they gave me...TOUCHED! Yeah, okay, they haven't done anything terrible to me just as yet. I was just there sitting for about 5 hours. I was getting too restless so, as you figured, I went for the door to go exploring...even though that can lead to certain death...

I just slowly opened the door, to a brightly lighted hallway. It looked pretty cozy so I eased up a bit and started walking. "Hm, not bad, not bad at all, just needs a touch up there and a- OH MOTHER OF GOD!" I shouted, frightened by this little girl who just happened to show up out of plane no where.

"Hi." she said,

"Hello..." I replied,

"Why are you out of your room?" the little blond girl said sternly.

"Well...when your looked in a room for more then five hours without a single electronic then a dead I-phone you can get board." I said glaring at the brown eyed girl.

"You need to go back into your room." The girl instructed,

"Why?"

"Now!" The little wench shouted,

"Who in the _fuck_ is you!?"

"I'm going to tell my father you cursed!"

"Go ahead, tell your whole generation while your at it." I said turning around and walking,

"My dad is the Feudal lord of the land of the Fire!"

"And are you the Feudal lord?"

"N-"

"Okay then." I said as I continued to walk.

"I was going to say 'not yet' " the girl said pouting,

"Oh what ever. Why am I here?" I asked placing my hands in my pocket.

"You're scheduled to be executed."

"..."

"..."

"... Wait, all I did was not pay at a damn bar! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN EXECUTION!?" I shouted, "WHY LORD~ WHY! IT SHOULD OF BEEN JOSE! HE WAS THE ONE SUCKING DICK FOR MONEY!"

"I was kidding..."

"You don't have to tell your father about this right...?"

"I think its too late for that..." The little girls said pointing behind me.

"Oh mother of Jesus, Mary, Joseph and Pearl...Whats up with your family and that sneaking up on people like this." I said to the Feudal lord standing right behind me.

"Hey watch your tongue in our feudal lord's presents! He has the power to kill you with a-"

"Hahaha, I like this spirit of his." The Feudal lord stated cutting the irritating guard off.

"He surly came back the way he was before...isn't that right son"

"...You're joking right...you think this shit is funny don't you."

"Pwahahahaha"

"Wait, you're laughing. I don't even know you!"

"Don't you remember me, you are my adopted son."

"What~ my mama didn't love me?!"

"No, we took you from her."

"Mamma say what now?... You are horrible people, how could you just t-"

"We're rich we can do those things."

"That's not the point how could y-"

"We're rich we can do those things."

"Is that your answer to every-"

"We're rich we can say those things" *poker face*

"Well I'm your 'adopted son'...so I'm rich. HA I can already feel Ashley's hate penetrating my kidney!" I replied, smirking at the very thought

"I guess you're quite famished from all of that commotion."

"Nope, but I'm fuckin' starving. You have any miso?" I answered the Feudal lord before he started shooting me a look of confusion.

"Well, I'm pretty sure our chefs can whip you up some." A guard told me.

"Okay, lead the way."

We walked down the hallway. It felt like hours had pasted by, I almost jumped for joy when the guard had brought us into the dinning area.

"Finally, any longer and I might have eaten your hand!"

"Don't you mean 'I would have eaten my own hand" The guard replied,

"No! I'm not that stupid!"

"Really!~"

"Well...actually-"

"Hey, Hatoshi...we seem to have some visitors." Another guard said to...well, I'm just going on a whim here but I guessing the first guard's name is Hatoshi.

"What are they here for." Hatoshi asked,

"A blond girl was caught trying to sneak on the premises, and then she mentioned the young lord's (referring to me :3) name. We asked her what was her business with him, and she said she was his 'close Pal'...Young Lord...do you know a girl by the name of Alena and um Tobi?"

"Its Alaena."

"I guess that's a yes." The guard said signalling to one of his colleges to bring the two in.

"Cobi, your alive! Unbelievable, but your alive!"

"_Cobi_~!"

"_Tob_i~!" I said greeting my two bestes friend in the world~

"Son, so you know these two?"

"Son?" Tobi and Alaena asked looking dumbfounded

"It's a short story." I started "These people, took me away from my mommy."

They just stood their staring at me, before Alaena broke the starting to get uncomfortable silence.

"How could you be so cruel, your just a bunch of meanies! Why would you take a little boy from his mother!"

"I wanted a son, my wife didn't give me what I wanted...no needed. So I took matters into my own hands, and took him in exchange of having her only child live a better life. Besides she was too poor and sick to take care of you."

I was in complete and utter shock. Is what he was saying true, did she love me that much to give me up so I could have a better life.I should have said, 'Why, why should I believe you? I need to find out my past for myself. Like, who's my mother, which village am I from, please...you owe me that much'... but..."I need to eat. I'll die if I don't, please help a poor guy out."

"Right, lets eat."

The food looked delicious, but I don't not know much about Japanese things...other than the stuff I watch on animes. But after 27 times of trying to eat with chop sticks I managed to actually have some food enter my mouth...oh what joy~

"So, what are you doing here?" Cobi I asked by the time the feudal lord and his guards were settled down.

"To bust you out!"

"..."

* * *

**Light: Welppp chapter down, now time to create Alaena's chapter.**

**Neo: yup, lets hop to it.  
**

**Ari: *meow meow***

**Peri: t'f**

**Ari: I'm a cat :3 **

**Neo: REVIEWWWWWW!**


End file.
